Pawprints in the Snow
remaking this whoop!! i already wrote a lot of this but expect a lot of revisions when i have the time Summary Dropstar knows full well cats can survive anywhere they want with enough effort. As leader of FrostClan, she spends most of her time keeping her subjects safe in the snow whipped hills, broad tundras, and deep taigas of their own ice-cold territory. But when Claystar, leader of the mountain dwelling CliffClan, decides the top of their volcanic mountain is where her clan must live, it raises a lot of questions. Why did she change the clan’s name to Emberclan, and call herself Emberstar? Why did she appoint a wandering loner for the deputy, and how did the old one die? Why, in the midst of a terrible blizzard, did they fail to help FrostClan? What Dropstar doesn’t know is the turmoil unfolding in the newly reborn mountain-dwelling clan, and the unrest between her own top-cats. And when a young rebel arises in EmberClan from the ashes of their camp, it sparks a chain of events starting new mysteries, resolving old ones, and reshaping the destiny of cats young and old. The mysteries only go so deep. Allegiances FrostClan Leader: Dropstar-- Heavy white she cat with tan tabby patches and violet eyes Deputy: Needletoe-- Grayish blue and white tom with mottled stripes Apprentice, Elkpaw— Long legged warm brown she cat. Medicine cat: Creamwing--Silky cream she cat with hazel eyes and freckles Warriors: Goldenshine-- Golden orange tom with darker stripe on back. Very long fur Woodfleck: Reddish brown she cat with white flecks on her hind legs and rump Apprentice, Wolfpaw— Grey and white tom with a tufted tail Shadowfoot: Black and brown polydactyl tomcat, frazzled whiskers Apprentice, Sprucepaw-- Long furred white cat with blue points. Snowwhisker--Soft, smooth off white she cat, yellow eyes Frozenclaw-- Grey and silver she cat with copper eyes, shortest fur in the clan Pinetail-- Light tom with dark grey points, green eyes Falconflight-- White tom with patchy red and black upper parts, green eyes Apprentice, Mosspaw-- Hazel tabby she-cat, white paws Rabbitleap: Round brown and black tabby tom with white on his chest Fawnstep: Fawn colored piebald she cat with albino eyes Queens: Foxtuft-- Fluffy orange she cat with blue eyes Glacierstorm— Lavender dark grey she cat with amber eyes Caretakers: Grassbird-- Skinny amber and white she cat Hareflight-- Tan and brown balinese tom Shrubfoot-- Black tuxedo cat Coniferclaw-- Long furred grey tabby with curling claws and olive eyes. Hailnose-- Fluffy blue she cat with amber eyes and white around muzzle Windpaw-- White tom with bright blue eyes. Deaf (his mentoring is shared with all the caretakers) Elders: Mosseye-- Mackerel dark tabby tom with white underparts Mottleheart-- Speckled tortoiseshell she cat with pale green eyes Flakefur-- Dandruffy tan she cat, big ears and graying eyebrows Dewstripe-- Silver she cat with defined black stripes flecked with grey, orange eyes EmberClan Leader: Emberstar-- Dark brown striped she cat with red highlights and copper eyes Deputy: Rattail--Skinny hairless tom with long tail and grey stripe on back Medicine Cat: Ternstripe-- Black and greasy white tom with glowing green eyes and big ears, Oriental breed Apprentice, Rustypaw— Dark ginger skinny tom with drooping belly and splattered stripes Warriors: Sunsnap: A sharp-toothed spotted golden and brown tom, Emberstar’s brother Tawnyjade: Oriental tan tom with grayish green eyes and faint tabby markings Apprentice, Slatepaw— Cream and dark brown spotted she cat with stunning blue eyes Marblefur— Gray tabby mau tom with sleek fur Apprentice, Cougarpaw— Round faced brown ticked tom with white blaze Lilacheart— Pale frosty grey she cat with lavender grey points and teal eyes Granitefoot— Warm tan and brown Tonkinese tom with lime eyes Amberflower— Abyssian she cat with grey-blue eyes Emberfall— Muscular tan-brown she cat with electric green eyes Apprentice, Stalkpaw— Long legged tan and dark brown savannah she cat Stipplepelt— Ginger-tan ocicat with brown eyes, she cat Apprentice, Rampaw— Blue tom with moss green eyes and tufted ears Quartzstripe— Blue lynx-point siamese she-cat Coalbranch— Smokey dark black oriental tom, amber eyes Queens: Smokeheart— Warm grey she cat with dark points and a short tail Onyxpounce— Smokey dark grey hairless, with hazel-blue eyes. ''' Elders: Coyotestep— Curly cream/flame point tomcat with longish fur Creekwater-- Fuzzy, spiky-furred silver she cat with a soot-covered face Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Collaborations